A Pessoa Errada
by Arine-san
Summary: Pensando bem em tudo o que a gente vê e vivencia e ouve e pensa, não existe uma pessoa certa pra gente. Existe uma pessoa que se a gente for parar pra pensar é, na verdade, a pessoa errada Draco&Hermione Leiam please!


**A Pessoa Errada**

"_Pensando, em tudo que a gente vê e vivencia e ouve e pensa, não existe uma pessoa certa pra gente. Existe uma pessoa que, se você for parar pra pensar é, na verdade, a pessoa errada"._

Certo dia Hermione caminhava pelo colégio refletindo sobre as coisas que aconteciam ultimamente. Draco Malfoy não brigava mais com ela. Era difícil de acreditar, mas toda vez que ela estava perto, ele simplesmente a observava, e isso a deixava muito nervosa. Numa dessas, aproveitando que estavam a sós ele se aproximou dela pelas costas.

Hermione... – Ele chamou.

Draco? – Ela indagou estranhando o fato dele falar com ela e sem perceber o chamou pelo nome.

Draco? – Ele questionou sorrindo. – Você me chamou de Draco? – Ela sorriu também.

Mas você me chamou de Hermione primeiro.

Tem razão. – Ele disse sem graça. – Eu queria te conversar com você. – Hermione estranhou.

Sobre o que?

Bom, eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade? – Hermione ficou na dúvida porque Harry e Rony não iam aceitar isso muito bem. Draco como se adivinhasse o que ela pensava a acalmou. – Eu já pesquisei e o time de quadribol da Grifinória vai treinar. – Hermione sorriu. Ele pensara em tudo.

* * *

"_Porque a pessoa certa faz tudo certinho. Chega na hora certa, fala as coisas certas, faz as coisas certas, mas nem sempre a gente está precisando das coisas certas"._

Hermione marcou de encontra-lo na porta do saguão do castelo. Ele já estava esperando por ela. Ela estava linda. Usava uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca, um All Star preto e uma jaqueta jeans.

Você está linda. – Disse Draco sorrindo.

Você também está – Respondeu Hermione também sorrindo. Ele usava uma calça preta, uma camisa vermelha, um tênis branco e um, sobretudo preto.

Vamos? – Ele perguntou oferecendo o braço a Hermione.

Vamos. – Ela aceitou o braço dele e eles começaram a andar. – Por que você me chamou pra sair? – Ela perguntou no meio do caminho. Ele sorriu pra ela.

Por que você aceitou sair comigo? – Rebateu ele.

Porque... – Ela parou pra pensar. – Porque eu cansei de esperar o cara certo. – Respondeu sorrindo também.

Então eu sou o cara errado? – Ele quis saber e ela riu mais inda.

É por aí. – Respondeu ela se apertando mais contra o braço dele por causa do frio.

* * *

"_Aí é a hora de procurar a pessoa errada. A pessoa errada te faz perder a cabeça. Fazer loucuras. Perder a hora"._

Estava chovendo e Hermione o puxava pelo braço.

Vem Draco. Nós vamos perder a aula. – Ele sorriu, a puxou para si e a beijou.

Vamos tomar banho de chuva. – Ele falou.

Não.- Respondeu ela tentando se afastar dele. – A gente vai ficar doente e de quebra ainda vamos perder a aula de poções.

Vai me dizer que prefere aturar o Snape a ficar aqui comigo? – Ele perguntou e ela ficou olhando pra ele enquanto pensava.

Tá bom. Eu me rendo, vamos ficar aqui. – Ela respondeu rindo e saiu correndo. – Você não me pega! – Ele correu atrás dela.

* * *

"_A pessoa errada vai ficar um dia sem te procurar, que é pra na hora que vocês se encontrarem a entrega ser muito mais verdadeira..."._

Onde você estava ontem? – Ela perguntou com raiva. – Aposto que estava com a Parkison! – Draco riu.

É claro que não sua boba. – Ele tentou abraça-la, mas ela se afastou.

Sai de perto de mim! – Respondeu Hermione. – Volta pra ela.

Sua bobinha. – Ele a abraçou por trás. – Eu consegui uma licença pra sair por um dia e poder comprar isso aqui pra te dar de aniversário. – Ele segurou um colar com o pingente de uma estrela de cristal na frente de Hermione com a mão direita e continuou abraçado a ela pelo braço esquerdo. Ela se voltou para ele sorrindo enquanto pegava o colar.

É lindo Draco. – Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço e o beijou.

* * *

"_A pessoa errada é na verdade, aquilo que a gente chama de pessoa certa. Essa pessoa vai te fazer chorar... Mas uma hora depois vai estar enxugando suas lágrimas"._

Hermione me desculpe. – Pediu Draco. – Eu não queria dizer aquilo.

Mas disse. – Respondeu Hermione chorando. – E me magoou.

Eu sinto muito. – Disse ele tentando acalma-la. – Pare de chorar, por favor.

Por que? – Perguntou ela enxugando o rosto. – Por que você se importa? – Ela olhou nos olhos dele.

Porque...Eu não sei o que fazer quando você chora. – Respondeu ele surpreendendo-a. – Porque...Eu te amo. Eu te amo demais. – Ela parou de chorar e sorriu.

Oh, Draco... – Ela o abraçou e ele sorriu. – Eu também te amo.

* * *

"_Essa pessoa vai tirar seu sono, mas vai te dar em troca uma noite de amor inesquecível"._

Você tem certeza disso Hermione? – Perguntou Draco ofegante. – Deve doer um pouco.

Eu tenho certeza Draco. – Respondeu Hermione sorrindo. – Eu te amo, eu preciso ser só sua.

Eu também te amo. – Ele disse antes de beija-la.

* * *

"_Essa pessoa talvez te magoe e depois te enche de mimos pedindo o seu perdão"._

Tem certeza que vai recusar esse lindo e delicioso sundae de chocolate? – Perguntou Draco.

Não fale comigo. – Respondeu Hermione.

Tá bom. – Ele disse começando a tomar o sorvete. – Hummmm... Que delícia. – Ela estava com água na boca.

Você não devia fazer isso com uma mulher grávida. – Disse Hermione quase babando.

Mas eu não estou fazendo nada. – Ele falou sorrindo.

Seu canalha. – Ela o empurrou. – Me dá o meu sundae aqui! – Draco riu divertido e ela sorriu também.

* * *

"_Essa pessoa pode não estar 100 porcento do tempo ao seu lado, mas vai estar 100 porcento da vida dela esperando por você. Vai estar o tempo todo pensando em você"._

Draco!? – Chamou Hermione.

O que? – Perguntou Draco.

Eu já te chamei umas mil vezes. – Respondeu ela. – No que estava pensando? – Draco sorriu e a abraçou.

Em como a vida é boa. – Ele disse olhando uma foto de Hermione com ele e a filha deles. Uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

* * *

"_A pessoa errada tem que aparecer pra todo mundo, porque a vida não é certa nada aqui é certo. O que é certo mesmo, é que temos que viver cada momento, cada segundo amando, sorrindo, chorando, emocionando, pensando, agindo, querendo, conseguindo. E só assim é possível chegar àquele momento do dia em que a gente diz: 'Graças a Deus deu certo'. Quando na verdade tudo o que Ele quer é que a gente encontre a pessoa errada. Nossa Missão: Compreender o universo de cada ser humano, respeitar as diferenças, brindar as descobertas, buscar a evolução"._

* * *

O texto acima è de Luís Fernando Verríssimo e se chama A Pessoa Errada. 


End file.
